


falling forward

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner/Pet, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Jaeduck makes a sound in the back of his throat, pushing back against Jiwon’s hand. He’s always so eager for this, his pretty kitten.





	falling forward

**Author's Note:**

> because i couldn't get the thought of jaeduck with a collar and a tail out of my head.
> 
> see end notes for visual aids!

 

 

There’s something intoxicating about being the only one who gets to see Jaeduck like this. The only one who gets to ever have Jaeduck like this, because Jaeduck is all his.

His sweet, gorgeous boy. Jiwon smooths his palm across the long expanse of Jaeduck’s pale back as Jaeduck arches into his touch slightly, all the way down to the bare curve of his ass, plump and perfect.

Jiwon’s fingers squeeze one cheek, before they curl around the soft, downy tail tucked between his legs. He runs his fingers down it, tugging gently at the end, and is pleased when there’s only a little give, the base of the plug secure in Jaeduck’s tight hole.

Jaeduck makes a sound in the back of his throat, pushing back against Jiwon’s hand. He’s always so eager for this, his pretty kitten. Earlier in the evening, Jaeduck had laid in his lap as they’d stretched out across the couch, had curled his fingers into the front of Jiwon’s sweater, had asked in a soft voice if Jiwon would play with him tonight.

Of course Jiwon would. Jiwon always wants to. Anything for Jaeduck, he thinks again, as he idly rubs at Jaeduck’s hip. Especially when he gets like this, so willing to drop down to his knees, to do what Jiwon asks, to trust Jiwon this much. “Jaeduck,” Jiwon says softly, “turn around and come here.”

Jaeduck does, shuffling around on his hands and knees, crawling towards Jiwon, who’s half-kneeling on the edge of the bed, one foot hanging off the edge. Jiwon tugs him close for a kiss, sweet and soft as he runs a hand through Jaeduck’s hair, scratching gently behind the back of his ear. Jaeduck’s eyes fall shut as he exhales, leaning right into it. He loves the head scratches, loves when Jiwon plays with his hair.

Jiwon’s fingers trail down the nape of his neck, before moving to the bed to pick up the collar Jiwon had just bought him a few days ago, a pleated, baby-pink silk thing complete with a cute bow in the front, and a plush lining.

They won’t ever go without this, whether it’s sex or just a bit of light play between their schedules—Jaeduck will always pick out one of his collars, and Jiwon will put it on him. It makes Jaeduck feel safe, helps him settle down. He still vividly remembers the first time he’d ever collared Jaeduck. His hands had been trembling. Jaeduck had been nervous, flushed across his nose and cheeks from the shame of asking Jiwon to do something Jiwon had never even thought about before. Then, Jiwon had buckled the soft leather around Jaeduck’s neck, and asked in a low voice whether it was okay.

It was. Jaeduck had gone to sleep that night in Jiwon’s arms still wearing the collar, sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time. He hasn’t gone without one when sleeping at home since.

Jiwon pulls the collar around Jaeduck’s neck, and ties the ends of the ribbon to make another bow, careful as ever. Jaeduck’s Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows, just peeking out over the edge of the soft silk ribbon. The small silver tag on the front clinks when Jiwon hooks two fingers into the back and tugs lightly. He’s already checked multiple times before, but whenever he gets Jaeduck a new collar, he can’t help but want to always be certain that it’s not too tight.

“Good?” Jiwon asks, and Jaeduck nods, busy nuzzling his nose against Jiwon’s cheek. “I’m going to put the leash and cuffs on now.”

He picks up the leash, just a plain, thin black leather strap that loops on the end, and carefully clips it onto the back, before running his hand down Jaeduck’s back again, gentle. The cuffs are a candy-blue with a stripe of the same pink down the middle, with tiny pink bows just over the d-rings that the single steel chain threads between. He slides them around Jaeduck’s wrists, buckling them securely. Jaeduck pulls his hands apart experimentally, but the short chain keeps them from going far.

Jiwon tugs once at the leash, and Jaeduck pulls back, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Jiwon, lips parted slightly.

“Okay?” Jiwon kisses the corner of Jaeduck’s mouth, and says, “Colour.”

“Green,” Jaeduck whispers, asking for another kiss, and Jiwon gives it to him, tastes the apple slices he’d fed Jaeduck half an hour ago, feels the way Jaeduck licks into his mouth needily. Jaeduck’s hands are fisted in the sheets—he’s so obedient, always remembering that he’s not allowed to touch Jiwon until Jiwon says he can.

“Good boy,” Jiwon murmurs, running a hand through Jaeduck’s hair again, and Jaeduck makes a pleased noise, nipping at Jiwon’s lower lip playfully. “You’re gonna be good for me the rest of the night, aren’t you?”

Jaeduck lets out a soft sound, somewhere between a mewl and a hum, and Jiwon smiles. He’s adorable when he leaves his words behind, when he wants to leave all the talking to Jiwon.

“Come on. Show me your pretty tail again.”

It’s just as pretty as he is. Soft and fluffy to the touch, a light pink to match his collar. Jaeduck drops back down to the bed and turns, twisting around to look back at Jiwon while he teasingly moves his hips side to side, the tail tucked between his legs swishing along. He looks a dream, collared and eager, ass in the air for Jiwon, all prepped and ready too.

"You like this one, don’t you?” Jiwon knows Jaeduck does, always so needy to be filled. The plug isn’t too big, just wide enough that it stretches Jaeduck a little more than three of Jiwon’s fingers would, enough for Jaeduck to feel it pressing up against that one spot inside him when he shifts his hips. He’d taken his time getting it in earlier, making Jiwon wait as he worked his fingers into himself one by one. Noiseless, just until he’d finally reached for the plug, careful to not get lube on the fur of the tail as he slowly worked it in too, relaxed and easy.

Jiwon had loved watching the way his hole swallowed up the plug, the way Jaeduck had tipped his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he adjusted it in him. Rolling onto all fours, stretching out all long and lean across the sheets, back arching as he felt the secure, heavy tilt of the plug in his ass.

There’s still lube on the backs of Jaeduck’s thighs. “All nice and slick for me, hmm?” Jiwon asks, running his fingers across Jaeduck’s sensitive skin, rubbing the lube into his ass, leaning down to press a kiss to Jaeduck’s tailbone. “So gorgeous.”

He gets a shiver and a low hum, almost-purr in response, and he does it again, kissing up along Jaeduck’s spine. As he reaches Jaeduck’s tattoo, he sucks a kiss into the splash of black ink against pale skin, delighting in the way Jaeduck’s chin dips, letting Jiwon have more access. “Good boy,” Jiwon says, and Jaeduck makes another pleased noise. “Who’s a good kitten?”

Jaeduck turns back around, and gets down low, nuzzling against Jiwon’s thigh. Jiwon runs his fingers through Jaeduck’s hair again, fingernails scraping across his scalp gently, the way Jaeduck likes it. “Baby,” Jiwon says, and Jaeduck looks up at him, eyes all big and bright, “go fetch the lube and condoms, hmm?”

A mewl, and Jaeduck’s crawling towards the bedside drawer. Jiwon lets the leash run its length a little, so that Jaeduck can comfortably slide down onto the floor and tug the drawer open. He leans in, picking up a small bottle with his mouth before dropping it on the bed, and leaning back in for a small foil packet that he carries back up with him.

He’s graceful, even on all fours. He always has been, in the way he dances, the way he moves—it seems only natural that it would translate into this too, the way he slinks across the sheets with ease, like the kitten he is.

Jiwon plucks the condom packet from Jaeduck’s mouth, before rubbing under his chin. “Good boy,” he says, and Jaeduck preens, “the lube, too.”

Jaeduck does it without question, turning back for the bottle that he’d dropped on the sheets, bending to pick it up with his teeth, his pretty pink lips stretched over the plastic. Jiwon wants to run his thumb over Jaeduck’s mouth again, feel how soft it is, see how it stretches around his cock.

Jaeduck drops the lube on Jiwon’s lap, and bumps his head against Jiwon’s thigh, asking for a reward for being good. Presses his cheek against Jiwon’s front, nips at Jiwon’s shirt playfully, shakes his hips from side to side.

Jiwon rubs at the nape of Jaeduck’s neck, and asks gently, “You gonna put that pretty mouth to good use, first?”

Jaeduck nods, looking flushed. Jiwon knows he wants it, has been wanting it for the past half hour. He can tell by the way Jaeduck’s fingers are curling repeatedly into the sheets, and the way Jaeduck nuzzles at him needily, wanting nothing more than Jiwon’s permission to touch him.

So, finally, Jiwon lets him.

There’s a brief pause to let Jiwon undress, Jaeduck eyeing him the entire time from where he’s crouched on the bed. Then, Jiwon’s moving back onto the bed, one hand wrapping around the length of the leash to let him reel Jaeduck in, the other resting on Jaeduck’s shoulder, just a soothing touch as Jaeduck dips his head to kiss Jiwon’s cock, giving it tiny, kittenish licks until Jiwon’s fully hard.

He’s still not allowed to use his hands. They’re curled into fists, only as far apart as the cuffs will let him go. The way he’s resting on his forearms angles his body up, his back arching prettily, his ass in the air. His tail, just peeking out between his cheeks. Jiwon smooths his palm across Jaeduck’s back and shudders when Jaeduck slowly slides his mouth down over Jiwon’s cock, heat emanating off his tongue.

Jiwon bites his lip, barely able to watch the way Jaeduck bobs his head in Jiwon’s lap, cheeks hollowing around his cock. He’s amazing like this, uncaring about anything else, just wanting to be a good boy for Jiwon. “You’re doing so well,” Jiwon praises, knowing that Jaeduck’s heard him when a pink flush creeps down the pale skin of his back. Jiwon rubs the heel of his palm along Jaeduck’s hip, squeezes his ass idly. “Your mouth feels so good.”

It does, so soft and wet. Jaeduck takes him deep, all the way until his nose is buried in Jiwon’s curls, and there’s drool at the corners of his mouth. His throat doesn’t stop working the entire time, and Jiwon doesn’t know how much longer he can last with the way Jaeduck’s making him feel, heady with the high of having Jaeduck suck him off like this.

Jaeduck pulls off, slow, before sucking the tip back into his mouth again. His entire body is trembling, probably feeling the strain of bending like this for so long, but he doesn’t let off, doesn’t want to until Jiwon’s come. Jiwon strokes his hair, murmuring, “So good, mm, that’s it, just a little more,” and Jaeduck moans around him, grinding down a little against the bed, the plug in his ass only adding to his own gratification. “Just a little more.”

He’s almost thrusting into Jaeduck’s mouth at this point, finding it hard to hold back with how good Jaeduck’s lips feel wrapped around his cock. Jaeduck’s just letting Jiwon use him, holding himself still even as Jiwon’s cock swells, even as Jiwon comes with a jagged cry.

Jaeduck makes a sound, but doesn’t pull off even then. Jiwon sucks in a hard inhale, and tugs at the leash gently. “Jaeduck,” he says, slowly tugging Jaeduck off, and the moment Jaeduck’s mouth pops off his cock, he can see how red it is, and how messy his chin is. Jiwon swears under his breath when Jaeduck parts his lips, and lets Jiwon’s come drip from his tongue, down his chin and over Jiwon’s cock. Jaeduck dips his head again, licking at the tip of Jiwon’s cock like he’s cleaning it, trying to catch every drop of come again.

Jiwon breathes, waiting for Jaeduck to finish, before tugging at the leash again, murmuring, “You did so well,” reaching down to wipe at Jaeduck’s mouth and chin. Jaeduck immediately leans into his touch, dropping his head to rest on Jiwon’s knee. His shoulders are heaving a little, and Jiwon rubs two fingers across the back of Jaeduck’s neck. Jaeduck makes a content noise at Jiwon’s words, and licks at Jiwon’s hand. “Clever kitten.”

He settles Jaeduck back on the bed, letting him lie down for a moment as he goes to grab the glass of water on the bedside table, before returning to the same position he was in before. “Up, there’s a good boy,” Jiwon says, tilting the glass for Jaeduck to take sips from. Jaeduck drinks the glass down thirstily, the way he always gets during play, and Jiwon brushes back his hair affectionately, fingers trailing down to play with Jaeduck’s soft collar.

“Colour,” he asks, setting the emptied glass on the floor, his other hand resting on Jaeduck’s cheek.

Jaeduck turns his head, kisses Jiwon’s palm. “Green,” he whispers, voice just a little hoarse.

“Time for a reward, then,” Jiwon says, and Jaeduck makes a happy sound, looking up at Jiwon eagerly. “Get on the bed, face down.”

Jaeduck complies, arranging himself the way he knows Jiwon wants him, face down and ass up, and Jiwon takes his time a little more now. Jaeduck always likes it when Jiwon draws this part out, touching him all over, whispering praises into his skin. It always makes Jaeduck a little shy, a little more flushed. It relaxes him too, when Jiwon gently rubs along where the base of the plug flares out, murmuring for him to trust Jiwon.

He does. Jiwon knows he does, knows that Jaeduck puts so much trust in him to take care of him. It’s sometimes overwhelming, the thought that Jaeduck lets him do this, lets him see Jaeduck like this, naked and bound. But, he thinks, as he kisses Jaeduck’s tailbone, his thumbs parting Jaeduck’s cheeks gently, it goes both ways. He trusts Jaeduck to only let him have this. Him, and no one else.

“You’re mine,” Jiwon says, and Jaeduck whines in the back of his throat, face pressed against the soft cuffs around his wrists. “All mine, aren’t you?”

Jaeduck nods, letting out a soft mewl, and Jiwon smiles.

He’s fully relaxed now, even as Jiwon gently removes the tail plug, soothing Jaeduck with gentle words and enough lube to soak the sheets. They’ve done this countless times before, but each time, Jiwon still isn’t ready for the way Jaeduck gasps and whimpers once it’s out, his pink, swollen hole contracting slow, but still spread wide enough that Jiwon could fit two fingers in without any difficulty.

He rolls the condom on, slicking himself up enough that he knows the slide will be more than easy. Jaeduck’s already pushing back against him, wanting Jiwon in him. “Patient,” Jiwon says, tapping Jaeduck’s ass lightly, and Jaeduck stills immediately. He wants to be good so much, Jiwon thinks, his heart so full of affection for his boy. “There’s a good kitten.”

With one smooth motion, Jiwon sinks into him, and the moan that Jaeduck lets out is so satisfying to hear. The plug had done its job well—now, Jaeduck’s loose enough that he can start up a steady rhythm right off the bat, and Jaeduck scrabbles at the sheets, pressing his cheek against the pillow.

He feels so good, the velvet heat of his hole enveloping Jiwon’s cock, a different feeling than having Jaeduck’s mouth on him. He feels amazing, but all Jiwon can think about is making sure that Jaeduck feels good. It’s his reward, after all.

Jaeduck whines again, but this time it’s because he’s getting close already. It hasn’t even been five minutes, but Jiwon’s thrusts are already getting him to the edge. Jiwon can see the way he keeps pulling at his cuffs, wanting to get his hands under himself, to jerk himself off. Jiwon leans over Jaeduck, and lightly pins his wrists down, thrusting in at an angle that has Jaeduck moaning as he arches off the bed, fingers curling and unfurling in a tremble.

Not yet, Jiwon thinks, just a little bit more. He wants Jaeduck to feel it as much as possible, and he wants it to last. “I’m gonna make sure you feel good, alright?” he promises, pressing a kiss just below Jaeduck’s collar.

It’s not hard and fast in any way. Although his thrusts are firm, he’s gentle in the way he moves his hips against Jaeduck. It’s slow, slow enough that he knows Jaeduck won’t come immediately, but enough that Jaeduck _wants_ to come.

Jaeduck makes another needy sound, an almost-sob as he drives back against Jiwon, needing more than just Jiwon’s cock in his ass. If he was allowed to speak, he’d be begging by now.

“You gonna come for me?” Jiwon asks, tugging at the leash lightly as he asks the question, and Jaeduck sucks back a cry, nodding as enthusiastically, cheek still pressed against the sheets. “I’m going to touch you now.”

Jaeduck keens, panting when Jiwon finally gets his hand around Jaeduck’s cock, neglected for so long, until now. He’s warm and throbbing in Jiwon’s palm, and it only takes a couple of strokes before Jaeduck’s grinding down onto Jiwon’s cock, coming over Jiwon’s hand, the sheets, himself. The way he clenches down hard sends Jiwon over too, falling into that sweet pleasure once again.

He catches his breath, blinking away the last dregs of his orgasm, before slowly pulling out, and tying off the condom. Jaeduck’s still breathing hard, slumped against the sheets, and Jiwon reaches over to unhook the leash from his collar, tossing it aside. “Good job,” Jiwon whispers, stroking his matted hair off his forehead, feeling fond when Jaeduck turns to smile up at him, asking if he’s made Jiwon happy. “You’ve been so good today. I’m so proud of you.”

He spends a bit of time trading lazy kisses with Jaeduck, before getting off the bed to get a clean cloth to wipe him down with. Jaeduck lies back against the sheets, humming contentedly as Jiwon cleans him off, pressing kisses everywhere he goes.

Once he’s clean, and Jiwon’s managed to get the sheets off, he gathers Jaeduck into his arms and holds him close. Jaeduck nuzzles close, still somewhere in that space he goes into after Jiwon’s fucked him during a session. He’s always sweet like this, wanting nothing but for Jiwon to just keep him near, to tell him how good he is, to pet him until he’s almost purring.

His sweet, gorgeous boy. Jiwon kisses him, and says, “Love you, kitten.”

Jaeduck just clutches at him, and smiles, closing his eyes to the feeling of Jiwon’s hand in his hair. Jaeduck loves him too, Jiwon knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> References for gear used:  
> \- [Tail plug](https://i.imgur.com/PbdEtaF.jpg)  
> \- [Collar](https://i.imgur.com/SXGuvco.jpg)  
> \- [Cuffs](https://i.imgur.com/pM5hnGc.jpg)  
> \- [Leash](https://i.imgur.com/8cZkGZV.jpg)
> 
> The very wonderful [Char](http://twitter.com/CharMoholy) has drawn a scene from the fic that you can find [here!](https://twitter.com/CharMoholy/status/1091182396521791489) :>
> 
> ~
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | always on discord


End file.
